


Unspecified

by naboru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cliche, Gen, Sappy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Momentaufnahme. Kaiba denkt nach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspecified

**Titel:** Unspecified  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Charaktere:** Joey, Kaiba  
[](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fanfic100_de**](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/)   **Prompt:** 062\. Frühling  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** sap, Klischee, OOC  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

 **Kommentar:** Nichts besonderes… Eine Momentaufnahme.  
Ich weiß nicht, ich höre gerade voll die melancholische Musik, vielleicht deswegen so was… seltsames… Keine Ahnung ^^°

 **Unspecified**

Kaiba hatte Fieber.  
Ihm war warm, er fühlte sich schlecht, sein Hals war geschwollen und er war heiser, doch ließ er sich nichts anmerken.  
Im Augenblick saß er in der Schule, vor ihm, am selben Tisch, saß ein blonder Junge, der angestrengt versuchte, eine der Aufgaben zu bearbeiten, die der Lehrer ihnen gegeben hatte.  
Der Klassenlehrer hatte ihnen für die nächsten 2 Stunden eine Stillarbeit ausgeteilt, die sie lösen sollten und die Schüler dazu in Gruppen eingeteilt.  
Nun war es eigentlich üblich, dass die Schüler zusammen arbeiten sollten, die sich gut verstanden, doch machte diese Lehrkraft bei zwei Jungen immer eine Ausnahme.  
Der Lehrer konnte Kaiba nicht leiden und er wusste, dass dieser den blonden Wirbelwind nicht möchte und so zwang er diese beiden Schüler nicht zum ersten Mal zur Zusammenarbeit.

Wie immer war der Blonde ergeben seufzend, nachdem er seine Proteste aufgegeben hatte, zu Kaiba an den Tisch gerückt und starrte diesen erst einige Zeit an, bis er sich kommentarlos selbst an die Aufgaben machte.  
Der Brünette hatte sich die ausgegebenen Zettel noch nicht einmal angesehen und er hatte es auch nicht vor. Wie immer würde er dem Lehrer ein leeres Blatt abgeben und doch keine schlechte Note dafür bekommen und da er diese Position innehatte, hatte er bislang noch nie dem anderen Jungen geholfen.

Da saß er also, auf seinem Stuhl, den Laptop zugeklappt vor sich, die Zettel daneben und dachte an nichts Besonderes. Sogar seine Arbeit, die ganzen Zahlen, komplizierten Vorgänge und formalen Schreiben waren ihm im Moment zu viel.  
Und dann tat er etwas, was vollkommen untypisch für ihn war: Er seufzte und fuhr sich danach mit der hand durch die Haare.  
Der Blonde sah auf.  
„Kaiba? Alles okay?“ Der andere klang etwas verwirrt.  
Kaiba nickte, zog nur seine Augenbrauen hoch und sah den anderen nicht einmal an.  
„Öhm… okay… aber weißt du, du siehst krank aus… So… blass… und punktig…“  
>Punktig?< Der Brünette runzelte die Stirn und der andere Junge ihm gegenüber verstand.  
„Na ja, du hast so Flecken im Gesicht… so Rote…“  
Genervt atmete Kaiba ein, antwortete dem Blonden jedoch nicht.  
Still wurde weitergearbeitet, jedoch nur einen Moment, bis der Blonde geräuschvoll seinen Stuhl nach hinten schob und aufstand.  
Kaiba hatte zwar erst die Tendenz dem anderen nach zu sehen, tat es dann aber doch nicht, dreht sich stattdessen zum Fenster und sah hinaus.

Draußen war es kalt. Man spürte in den Räumen der Schüle zwar nichts davon, doch allein das Erscheinungsbild der Welt da draußen, ließ einen erschaudern.  
Die Bäume hatten keine Blätter, noch nicht. Es war das Ende vom Winter, so hofften zumindest viele.  
Der letzte Schnee schmolz langsam und hinterließ nur dreckige Pfützen, die sich in den Abflussrinnen an den Straßenrändern bildeten.  
An manchen Ecken, an denen der Straßendienst den Schnee aufgehäuft hatte, war sogar noch etwas weiß, wenn es noch nicht ganz von dem grauen Dunst der Autoabgase verdeckt war.  
Der Brünette bedachte das alles mit einem undeutbaren Blick.  
Auch er hoffte, dass es bald Frühling wurde, dass die Bäume endlich wieder Blätter bekamen und alles nicht mehr so trostlos und tot aussah.

Ein lautes Poltern ließ ihn aufschrecken.  
Irritiert von sich selbst, solche Gedanken gehabt zu haben, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass der blonde Junge sich wieder gesetzt hatte.  
„Verdammt…“, hörte er ihn murmeln, was seine Neugierde weckte.  
Fragend, jedoch nicht zu freundlich, sah Kaiba den Blonden an.  
„Na ja… Hast du einen Spitzer?“, fragte der andere ergeben, als hätte er sich zuvor gedrückt, den Brünetten anzusprechen.  
Kaiba schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dacht ich mir…“  
Wieder Schweigen.  
Der Blonde schrieb, fluchte einige Male, Kaiba saß nur da, scheinbar genervt von seiner eigenen Langeweile.  
„Du, Kaiba?!“, fragte der andere Junge plötzlich bestimmt. „Hast du noch gar nichts gemacht?!“  
Der Blonde beugte sich nach vorne und starrte einige Zeit auf die noch leeren Arbeitsblätter.  
Kaiba runzelte die Stirn.  
„Öh…“ Verwirrt richtete sich der andere wieder auf. „Du hast echt noch gar nichts gemacht?“ Der Blick des anderen war beinahe schockiert. „Das ist voll unfair..!“  
Kaiba achtete nicht auf ihn, überlegte stattdessen was anderes, kam jedoch auf keine Lösung und unterbrach den Blonden, der noch immer etwas irritiert vor sich hin gestammelt hatte.  
„Du riechst gut. Was ist das?“ Seine Stimme war noch immer heiser und er erschrak vermutlich ebenso darüber, wie der Junge ihm gegenüber.  
Er dachte sich nicht viel bei der Frage und auch der Blonde interpretierte nichts hinein. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, wieder etwas überfordert, weil er mit einem solchen Themenwechseln nicht gerechnet hatte.  
„Öhm… Vielleicht ist das mein Shampoo… Aber so riechen sicher viele. Das ist so Zeug vom Discounter, aber das hat super abgeschnitten bei den Verbrauchertests…“  
Der Blonde redete weiter und Kaiba hörte nicht mehr zu.  
Es interessierte ihn nicht, wie das Shampoo bei welchem Test abgeschnitten hatte, oder wie viele Sorten es davon gab, er wusste nur, dass es nicht der Geruch eines Shampoos oder einer Seife war, den er suchte.  
Nach einer Weile merkte der blonde Junge, dass Kaiba ihm nicht mehr richtig zu hörte. Der Blonde legte den Kopf schief und runzelte jetzt selbst die Stirn, jedoch aus Verwunderung.  
„Hm… Also, weißt du Kaiba, du bist echt seltsam… Ich mein, du bist wirklich ein Arsch und du bist arrogant… aber du bist ein seltsamer arroganter Arsch…“ Der Blonde stockte, wartete, ob der Brünette vielleicht etwas erwiderte, ihn beschimpfte, doch der schwieg wieder nur, sah den anderen nur an.  
„Ich denke“, redete der blonde Junge weiter, sich jetzt wieder seinen Aufgaben widmend, „Wenn du ein Fisch wärst, dann wärst du ein Kugelfisch… Kugelfische sind auch seltsam…“  
Darüber hätte Kaiba beinahe schmunzeln müssen, doch nur beinahe. Er beließ es dabei, antwortete nicht, sagte nichts, auch, um seine Stimme zu schonen.  
Dafür redete der Blonde weiter, er redete viel heute, fiel Kaiba auf, doch vielleicht tat er es, weil er gar nichts sagte.  
Sonst lagen sie sich immer in den Haaren, nur heute nicht… Was an Kaibas Stimme lag… Er schwieg einfach, hörte dem anderen aber nicht zu.

So verlief auch der Rest der 2 Stunden, an deren Ende alle ihre Zettel vorne auf das Pult legten und die Klasse verließen.  
Es waren die letzten zwei Stunden gewesen und Kaiba überlegte ernsthaft, ob er nicht heute sofort nach Hause fahren sollte.  
Auf dem Weg zu seiner Limousine, die schon vor der Schule wartete, kam ihm ein Windstoß entgegen, der einen Geruch mit sich trug.  
Der Brünette weitete die Augen und tadelte sich selbst, dass er nicht darauf gekommen war.  
Der Wind begann langsam wärmer zu werden und er roch nach Frühling… Das war der Geruch, auf den er in der Klasse nicht gekommen war.  
Jetzt erlaubte er sich ein kleines Grinsen und sah sich um, als er vom Schulgebäude aus Lachen hörte.  
Vorne, an den Treppen, die in das Gebäude hineinführten standen einige Jugendliche, die gerade über einen blonden Jungen lachten, der sich Dreck von der Hose klopfte.  
Kaiba schüttelte den Kopf, konnte er sich doch ausmalen, was eben passiert war. Er räusperte sich.  
Merkwürdigerweise war dieser Tag weniger anstrengend gewesen, als die üblichen in der Schule.  
Vielleicht, weil er geschwiegen hatte…


End file.
